<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Better Fate by TheLostPleiad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413892">A Better Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostPleiad/pseuds/TheLostPleiad'>TheLostPleiad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampyr (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fix-It, Gen, Mary Lives, Old Bridget is the only mentally stable person in this entire game, a love letter to all the underdeveloped female characters in this game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostPleiad/pseuds/TheLostPleiad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Bridget finds Mary first...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>possible Elisabeth Ashbury/Mary Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Better Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mary Reid is turned, but is taken under the wing of Old Bridget. Things turn out better for everyone involved.</p>
<p>All the female characters in this game have so much POTENTIAL and they were criminally underutilized and I am here to rectify that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Old Bridget nearly didn’t approach the ragged figure on the shore of the canal. She knew who it was, recognized the features. But the sheer grief and rage emanating from the shadowed lady made her Skal instincts scream “threat”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could recognize Mary Reid, however, under the madness. She knew the story, both from Jonathan’s own lips and her intelligence within the shadows. The newly-risen vampire, stumbling out of a mass grave, unknowingly devouring his sister in his mindless hunger. Only she knew the second part now, that Mary Reid has risen again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bridget owed Jonathan a debt. He saved her community from being torn to shreds by her former husband’s brute. And, she calculated, having two powerful Ekons in her favor could change the standings of her Skals in this city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she decided, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it was worth the risk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is very short, but I'm posting the opening as a way to bully myself into continuing it after finishing Sparring Partners and TFAD. If this concept interests you and you want me to keep going, please leave a comment! Validation feeds my soul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>